Terry fabrics for absorbent applications, such as towels, bathrobes, and the like, are typically made from cotton fibers. However, cotton terry fabrics have several disadvantages. While cotton terry fabrics have good moisture absorption, cotton fabrics do not dry out very quickly. A wet or soaked cotton terry fabric will not absorb additional moisture and usually takes a long time to dry out for subsequent use.
Furthermore, cotton terry fabrics can have low durability and may not withstand repeated laundering. Replacing cotton fibers with polyester addresses a number of disadvantages of associated with cotton terry fabrics. However, polyester terry fabrics are less absorbent than cotton fabrics. Polyester terry fabrics also have less loft, cushion, and bulk compared to cotton terry fabrics. Although polyester terry fabrics have a smooth hand, they tend to feel “plastic like” to the user.
The problems associated with exclusively cotton or polyester terry fabrics can be addressed to some extent by using cotton and polyester fiber blends. Cotton-polyester, terry fabrics are typically stronger and are more durable compared to either cotton terry fabrics or polyester terry fabrics. In some instances, the polyester fibers or fabrics are treated with compositions that improve moisture management.